To much
by Red Vixen
Summary: I don't know what Genre it is but I think that some one out there might like it. I don't know much about Joey's home life so this is sort of by what I've seen and read. He is in the hospital and I have more to add to don't panic.
1. Falling then pain!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or the characters. This is just the thoughts of one fan me! If I add any characters then I own them but that's it aside from the plot.

Notes: this is after battle city and there will be more of this to come but for now this is it. 

Shit! Stop it! Stop it! I scream in mental agony since I'd learned long ago not to make any noise when it starts, that just makes it worse. 

"Damn kid. Good for nothing son of a bitch. You're a worthless piece of crap. This is all your fault. She left because of you." With every insult, every curse I feel him hit me, kick me, punch me, throw me, punishing me for something that I don't know about. 

CRASH! Falling, falling. Screaming. Arms flailing. I'm gonna die. Nothing but sound and the feel of cold night air on my skin. I feel my back hit something. Pain. Horrible pain. Then blessed blackness.

I wake up in a hospital; I've woken up here too many times to count. I open my eyes and pain shots through me; I can feel a burning pain all over my whole body. I close my eyes again against the tears and the scream that threaten to come out of me. I can faintly hear the steady sound of a heartbeat monitor through the pain and agony. He must have done a good job this time, I think darkly as I lapse back into sleep. 

I open my eyes latter, the steady, beep is there and I can faintly hear my name coming from somewhere. My eyes won't focus. I feel something warm in my hand. I know some one is with me. I look up and meet a pair of kind worried eyes; I know those eyes from somewhere. They are a deep violet colour and I can see blond hair too. Who is it? 

"Go back to sleep Joey we aren't going anywhere." a soft gentle voice says from beside me with a squeeze of their hand in mine. I give a gentle squeeze back then I close my eyes and fall back into the darkness. 

I open my eyes and look at the nurse standing poised to stick a needle into my arm. She smiles when she sees me watching. She points to the needle then back to my arm. I nod then I feel the prick of the needle as it goes into my arm then the nurse says something to me. 

"There is a young girl out side waiting to see you do you want me to let her in?" I look up at her and make a barely visible nod, which is the best I can do. She smiles and walks to the door and opens it with a soft, "five minuets." 

"Thank-you." is the reply. I hear the nurse leave and shut the door behind her, and softer lighter footsteps coming towards my bed. I look up and meet the grey eyes of my little sister. I can see the tears forming in them and I force my lips to form a reassuring smile. She smiles through her tears then suddenly she puts her arms around me and starts to cry I move my arm and rest it on her head comforting her as best I can. 

"Thank-you so much Joey you saved my life." sniff, "I'll never forget it." I smiled and ran my fingers though her hair to say forget it. She sits with me for a little while telling me that Mom was really worried about me and that Mai had been with me for hours while I had slept and how Triston and you-gi had come to see me when I had been asleep. I smiled and listened to her talk. Then the nurse comes in and tells her that the times up I smile and she gives me one last hug then she leaves and the nurse closes the door behind her and I close my eyes and once again I am greeted by darkness.

I wake up latter again, this time I don't open my eyes, I can still hear the monitor with my heart beat on it and I can hear the sound of footsteps in the hallway. I open my eyes wide then they close again, tired so tired. My hand wrapped around something, I feel my grip loosen I can barely hear the monitor it sounds like it's slowing down then I almost feel my body shutting down I close my eyes and fall into a deep, deep sleep. My last thought is that at least Serenity is safe. 


	2. Saved by a sudden waking of someones con...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or the characters. This is just the thoughts of one fan me! If I add any characters then I own them but that's it aside from the plot.

I walked down the hallway with Mokuba. He had a bag of ice on his wrist and we had just got out of emergency because, Mokuba had ran his bike into a tree and had a half fracture in his wrist. I hate hospitals. Hate them with a passion. I'm not sure why but I have an almost inborn dislike of hospitals. I guess it must be because my mother died in one. Maybe that's it. I glance down at my little brother his face is pale and he has a hand on his wrist holding the bag of ice in place. We were walking past ICU, when we meet Yu-gi Motou and his pathetic group of friends. 

"Hey Yu-gi what's up?" Mokuba asked when he saw them. I looked at them, then I looked again. Where was the dog? 

"Oh, hey Mokuba, Kaiba. We're waiting for some news of Joey. Last we heard he had just woken up." There was a blanket spread on the floor in a makeshift bed and I saw whoever was sleeping under it must be waking up. They sat up and I saw that it was a young girl maybe a year younger then the others. She looked around and rubbed her eyes then she opened then again. Then for some reason she sighed. 

"It feels like a bad dream and I was hoping that was what it was and that I'll wake up and it'll all be back to normal." she had the most beautiful grey eyes that I had ever seen. "Any news since I was in there?" she asked looking around at the others, then she looked at us. "And who are these two?" Mai shook her head as though laughing at some privet joke.

"I'm sorry Serenity but there hasn't been anything new since you were in there, he's still asleep." Serenity? That must be Wheelers little sister. 

"And these two as you said are the Kaiba brothers, Mokuba the cute one and the tall mean looking one would be Kaiba." Serenity looked at us, _Mai your to kind_, I thought. 

"Sorry about that I should have known but it's just one of those days." 

"What happened to Wheeler anyway?" I asked looking at Yu-gi. 

"I'm surprised that you would care Kaiba." Triston said definitely in a bad mood. 

"Hey if someone I know is in ICU I kind of like to know who they got there." I shot back. _and who the wise guy was who got to put him in there before me. _I added to myself.

"He fell." Mai told me. 

"Out of a third story window." Triston added. 

"I can see Wheeler doing that." I said and Serenity stood up and glared at the other two. 

"He did not! I was there! Dad _threw_ him out of a window!" Serenity spazed at the other two. Triston shrunk back from her. 

"I know but, I'm just trying to make the situation easier, relax." he said. 

"Don't joke about it! My big brother is in Intensive Care right now!" Mai put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Triston didn't mean anything by it kiddo. It's just that we're all tried and worried that's all. I'm sure Joey will get better." 

"I hope so to." Serenity said turning away from Mai to sit down in one of the chairs that filled the waiting room. There was silence after that and I was just about to leave when I heard the announcement. 

"Cardiac Arrest! Cardiac Arrest! Room 35! Cardiac Arrest room 35!" 

Serenity stood up and was about to leave when Mai grabbed her. 

"That's Joey's room let me go!" she said.

"There's nothing we can do so sit down. The doctors will fix him up and you don't even know if it was him there were two other people in that room." Serenity turned towards Mai and started to cry. 

"I'm so scared." she said Mai rubbed her back and hugged her. 

"I know girl me to." she said softly holding the younger girl close. Mokuba pressed himself close to me and I looked down at him and saw that he was worried. I squatted down close to him. 

"Do you think that it is Joey Seto?" he asked I searched his face for a minuet before I gathered him in close to me. 

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. But I think that if it was, he'll probably pull through if his sister is out here waiting for him." I told him reasheringly; I noticed that Serenity seemed to have heard that to. He nodded and gave me a hug that I returned then he yawned and I could see that those pills that the doctor had given him were beginning to work. 

"Hey Mokuba how about we head home I don't think you are going to stay on your feet much longer." I said to him he shook his head and yawned again.

"I want to know if it was Joey or not." he said being stubborn. I knew better then to argue with him when he was in this mood, he would probably end up having a temper tantrum if I took him home when he didn't want to go. 

"Fine, _then_ we get you home." I told him and picked him up. He rested his head against my shoulder and I sat down on one of the cold plastic chairs. We didn't have a long wait till a doctor came into the room and over to us and I had a bad feeling about what he was about to say. 

"Ms. Wheeler?" he asked us. 

"That's me," Serenity said walking up to him, "What's happened to my big brother?" she looked at him with such pleading eyes that I could see that the doctor was torn. 

"We've stabilized him again but we're not sure what's going to happen now, he's in pretty ruff shape."

"Is there anything you can do?" she looked at him pleading. He closed his eyes then opened them again. 

"Depends is anyone here blood type AB negative?" he asked looking at us. _I'm AB negative _I thought to myself. The others all looked at each other and shook their heads. I sighed. 

"Why do you need to know?" Mai asked. 

"Because he has sever internal bleeding and because of a bunch of trauma patents that just came through we're all out of his blood type." _Well I guess that's_ _it_ I thought ruefully, _my conscience won't let me sleep now_, I let out another sigh. 

"I am." I said. I could feel the others astonishment that I had just suggested that I might not like Wheeler but I wasn't about to stand by and let him die either. 

"Great." the doctor said with a smile, "That's perfect, we really need your blood now if you don't mind." 

"Sure how much do you need?" I said getting up. I still had Mokuba in my arms so I set him down on the chair. 

"Seto?" he said more asleep then awake. 

"I'll be right back Mokuba." I told him. I glared at the others. "If he so much as complains someone is dead." I threatened and followed the doctor out of the room.


End file.
